1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cleaning apparatus. In particular, the present invention relates to a cleaning apparatus for cleaning filter cartridges.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a factory for electroplating or using chemicals, it is common to mount a filtering apparatus to a piping system for chemical solutions. The filtering apparatus comprises a filtering device having tubular cartridges for filtering chemical solutions after electroplating process or other chemical processing. Generally, a filtering device used in an electroplating factory comprises tens of filter cartridges that must be cleaned for repeated use. Current cleaning operation for cleaning the filter cartridges is manually carried out one by one, which is time-consuming, and the result is unsatisfactory. Lost occurs due to shutdown of the factory for the long-term cleaning of the filter cartridges in addition to a waste in water. Further, the waste water resulting from manual cleaning causes contamination.